A Run in with Fate
by Kiyamasho
Summary: After a mishap with birds and lasers the team is suddenly couchless. Wally, Superboy and Robin go to a furniture store to retrieve some replacements only to have a run in with 3 sisters. What happens when the girls want more than the average date? ONESHOT


**Hey guys! I wanted to do a oneshot and someone suggested Wally, Superboy, and Robin being bros. I got really into it XD**

* * *

><p>It was much too quiet for Wally's tastes. Currently, the young speedster was reclined on a couch in the living room, staring at the ceiling. The group had just returned from a simple training mission with the Red Tornado and as soon as they had returned to Mt. Justice the group had dispersed. M'gann had decided to try out a complex recipe she had discovered online and left with Artemis to a nearby grocery store to buy ingredients. Wally hoped that whatever the girls were planning to cook was normal. His nose wrinkled. M'gann was a pretty good cook but sometimes her dishes were far out, even for him. His features slipped into a pout. If Artemis had stayed behind then he could have hung around her. She was always so much fun to piss off.<p>

"Hey Wally, check this out!"

At the sound of Robin's voice Wally lifted his head and turned towards the entrance of the room. The Boy Wonder stood there proudly holding up a little metal bird. Robin grinned wickedly and tossed the metal bird in the air. Immediately it began to swoop around and to Wally's surprise the bird flew around the room easily. After a few minutes the bird opened its metal beak and began to sing. Even for a recording it sounded pretty good.

Just as Wally opened his mouth to comment on Robin's latest creation the Bird's beak opened its mouth again in an ear splitting shriek. Its eyes glowed red and twin lasers shot out exploding some pillows on the chair across from Wally. The speedster let out a surprised yelped and jumped up. Picking up on the noise the bird turned in mid swoop towards him. Once again its eyes glowed red and the lasers shot out.

"WHAT THE FUC…!" Wally's mouth snapped shut as he threw himself forward. The couch behind him exploded and Robin burst out laughing. Wiping away a tear Robin pressed a button on a small control he had produced and the bird stopped in midair before falling with a clatter to the ground.

Wally lay sprawled on the floor from tripping over the coffee table in an attempt to escape from the lasers. He sat up and turned his scowling face towards Robin who still stood in the doorway laughing.

"Dude! That wasn't cool!"

Robin shrugged and walked over to the speedster grinning. "Sorry Wally, I wanted to see if it worked…guess it does." He reached out his hand pulled the other boy up before turning and picking up the bird. Wally rolled his eyes and turned to look mournfully at the remains of the couch. Sure he had been bored but at least he had been comfortable.

Wally zipped forward a few feet and picked up a smoldering pillow. "Well you know it works…what are you going to do about the couch and chair? If Bats finds out about this he's going to be pissed."

At the mention of his mentor, Batman, Robin froze. "Oh right…I forgot about that."

For a moment the two boys stood there in silence. Wally was about to suggest running away and leave a note blaming Artemis when Robin snapped his fingers and said excitedly, "I got it! Go get dressed in your civilian clothes and meet me at the entrance. But Hur…." Robin's voice trailed off as Wally sped off the force of his movement sending couch fluff flying everywhere. Seconds later he was standing beside the boy wonder in regular clothes.

Wally smiled smugly at Robin. "What was that about needing to hurry?"

Robin glared at him (not that Wally could see his eyes but he was pretty sure it was a glare from the way the younger boy's eyebrows pulled downwards.) and walked off grumbling something. Wally smiled and headed over to the entrance of their base to wait.

* * *

><p>He didn't have to wait long. Less than ten minutes Robin appeared dressed casually, his signature shades in place. To Wally's surprise Superboy followed him. The older teen was dressed the same way he always was, his face looking as though he bit into a sour lemon. He didn't stop to greet Wally and barely sparing a glance continued walking and exited the base.<p>

"Superboy's coming with us? Do we have to take down someone?" Wally rubbed the back of his head as he waited for Robin to answer.

The Boy Wonder shook his head and motioned for Wally to follow him through the exit. "He's coming with to help us along with our…task."

The bright sunlight hit Wally in the face as they reached the outside and through squinted eyes he saw Superboy standing there with his arms crossed. The red head grinned at him but Superboy remained expressionless. Robin clapped his hands together and said "Alright guys, let's get going before the others come back."

* * *

><p>The three boys traveled into the nearby town, Superboy brooding, Wally badgering Robin as to where they were going, and Robin ignoring them both. As the "leader" of this expedition Robin led the way and after a little bit he stopped in front of a store.<p>

Wally's face fell slightly. It was a furniture store. "I don't know Robin; this doesn't seem like a good place to pick up chicks."

"That's because we aren't here to pick up chicks Wally. We're here to pick up new furniture before the other's get back home." Robin spoke as though this should have been a given. He shook his head and opened the door. "Now let's go."

Wally stepped through the door and asked, "Well then why is Superboy here? He's a decent chick magnet."

Super followed close behind, his cheeks turning a soft shade of red. Embarrassed by Wally's comment he crossed his arms again and said in a hard voice. "Heavy lifting."

Robin nodded as he closed the door behind them surveyed the aisles of furniture. "Exactly. We can't really bring one of the jets or cars since it'll get logged into the system. And I didn't have time to set an override."

Disappointed that they wouldn't be picking up chicks Wally sighed. Then he perked up a little. At least they would be getting a new couch.

At that moment a salesman appeared. He was older, with black hair that was graying around the edges. He was dressed sharply and the corners of his mouth were pushed up in what must have been a smile. "Hello there gentlemen, how can I help you this fine day?"

Robin adjusted his glasses and replied, "We'd like to buy a couch. And a chair." As he went on to explain the specifics of what he was looking for Wally got distracted and wandered over to where they had a home entertainment system. As he checked it out his ears picked up the sounds of a feminine giggle. Immediately his head snapped in the direction it came from eager to see if it was someone hot.

Luck was on his side. The girl, half hidden by a book case was hot; not only that she appeared to be his age. He narrowed his eyes and studied her closely. Brunette, freckles, blue eyes….a smile spread across Wally's face. She didn't seem that much older either. Suddenly she began moving and to his delight he saw that she was with a friend. The friend was a blonde but just as pretty. Immediately he turned around, thinking of telling Robin but after a moment's thought Wally decided not to. He was still a little peeved from the bird incident and, from the looks of it Robin had taken off with the sales man.

Superboy still stood there looking slightly uncomfortable near the entrance. Wally sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Superboy had made it clear he didn't really trust anyone yet and usually spent his time locked up in his room but this…this could prove to be a way to bond with the silent teen. Knowing that Superboy would be able to hear him Wally turned back towards the girls. They were mulling over a chic looking bookcase. The speedster grinned and said in a low voice, "Hey Superboy, get over here…found something I think you should check out."

A few minutes the older teen was beside him, looking slightly annoyed. "What do you want?"

Wally cocked his head in the direction of the two girls. "Dude check out the hotties! I think we can score this one."

Superboy turned slightly and glared in the direction of the girls before replying flatly, "I'm not interested."

"Aww come on dude! They're hot! Ok fine, maybe you don't want to score but I do! You can be my wingman! What do you say?" Wally looked up at Superboy and gave the older teen the puppy dog look he usually gave his family whenever he wanted something. Like, REALLY wanted something. A muscle in Superboy's cheek twitched and for a moment Wally feared he would say no. But to his surprise Superboy nodded reluctantly. Wally gave a silent cheer before patting Superboy's arm.

"Alright! Follow me!"

Edging around the entertainment center Wally ambled over towards where the two girls were standing pretending to be interested in the bookshelf next to theirs. He noticed that the brunette had a lanyard hanging out of her purse and hit with sudden inspiration Wally used his super speed to snatch it from where it dangled and drop it near the bookshelf he stopped out. Superboy's lips thinned as he watched Wally but he made no comments. Seconds after dropping the lanyard Wally said loudly, "Eh what's this? Looks like some keys."

He bent over and picked them up as the girls turned to face him. Seeing her keys in Wally's hands the brunette gasped. "Hey those are mine!"

Wally held them out to her and explained, "I noticed them there on the ground. It's a good thing I did; it would suck if you had lost them."

The brunette smiled prettily and took the keys from him. "Thanks, I don't know how to thank you. You just saved me from freaking out in the parking lot."

The blonde snorted at this, "And I just got saved from having to listen to her freak out." Her eyes, which brown, flicked over to Superby; a spark of interest lighting up. "You boys from around here?"

Glee filled Wally and he mentally let out a whoop. He smiled and leaned against the shelf, "You could say that. How about you two? I'm sure I'd remember seeing two beautiful women such as yourselves in this area."

Superboy mentally gagged at this line but to his surprise the two females turned pink and giggled at Wally's terrible line. He wondered briefly if this was something typical of all females, falling for crappy lines. He shifted to make himself more comfortable. Most likely not, Wally attempted to use these lines on M'gann every chance he had but so far the Martian female had merely brushed them aside. And of course there were Artemis' responses to Wally's overtures. Superboy would never admit it to anyone but he found those moments highly amusing. The teen was pulled from his thoughts when he realized that the blonde was looking at him.

Their eyes met and Superboy felt a sudden flush cover his cheeks. The naked interest he saw there was astounding and embarrassing. More embarrassing than that time Artemis had checked him out during their first mission with her. Realizing that she had his attention the blonde's eyes darkened with desire and she licked her lips. The sight sent blood straight down to Superboy's nether regions. Feeling embarrassed and slightly humiliated he reacted as he normally would in any situation. His features twisted into a glare and he snapped, "Leave me alone!"

Startled by the outburst Wally and the two girls watched as Superboy stomped off. Wally turned red, embarrassment seeping from him. "Uhhh… sorry about that. He, uh, likes you?"

The brunnette's features twisted into a scowl and Wally knew that everything he had worked for was about to fall through. However, blonde spoke, and her words gave Wally a kernel of hope. "I noticed. I'll, ahem, go make sure he's alright." She took off after Superboy. Wally mentally fist pumped and watched her leave, missing the look of triumph on the brunnette's face. When he turned back to her Wally winked.

"Well I guess it's just the two of us now…I'm Wally by the way." He thrust his hand forward.

The brunette took it and as they shook hands she replied, "My name is Trudy."

Mentally Wally winced, that was an ugly name but her hotness definitely made up for that so instead of gagging he grinned. He jammed his hands in pockets and said, "So Trudy….wanna go out tomorrow night?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Robin was impatiently waiting for the store owner to return from checking to see if he had anymore of the couch and chair in stock. The young boy glanced around with an irritated look. Wally and Superboy had disappeared. Sure they didn't blow up the furniture but would it have hurt them to keep him a little company?<p>

"If you frown any harder your face will freeze that way."

The soft female voice startled Robin out of his thoughts and he realized that while he had been busy glaring towards the front of the store a pretty older girl had come up beside him. Her reddish brown hair swung over her shoulders as she peered down at him. Her eyes, Robin noticed, were gray. He took a step away from her, slightly unnerved that she had snuck up on him. He scowled up at her and replied slightly annoyed, "It's not really any of your business is it?"

To his surprise the girl's face lit up with a grin. "Don't be so grumpy just because I'm right." She held out her hand before continuing enthusiastically, "I'm Chloe, what's your name?"

Robin ignored her hand and replied flatly, "It's none of your business. Stop bugging me."

Chloe let her hand drop and said good naturedly, "You sound just like my sister's when you say that…It doesn't matter. I just wanted to warn you to keep an eye on your friends Wally and Superboy. My sisters don't have the same values that I do and they tend to meddle in things they shouldn't." With that Chloe turned and walked away her long hair swishing with each stride. Robin shook his head. What a weirdo. Wally and Superboy were superheroes if they couldn't handle a couple of girls then they didn't have any business being on the team. At that moment the store manager reappeared and Robin was distracted from anymore thoughts about his friends.

* * *

><p>After leaving Wally and the two girls behind Superboy fled outside of the store. Without skipping a beat the young man crouched slightly and jumped up onto the roof. He couldn't leave until Robin was ready with the purchases but until then Superboy was determined to avoid everyone. With a sigh he stood with his arms folded looking stoically out at Happy Harbor. For a moment he wished M'gann were around. She knew how to distract Superboy from his thoughts and at the moment he could have used that.<p>

"There was no need to run you know."

Superboy nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the female voice behind him. Whipping around He found the blonde haired girl standing behind him looking completely at ease. Immediately Superboy tensed and he growled, "Why are you following me?"

The girl smiled, amused at his reaction. Walking forward she said simply, "Isn't it obvious? Your thread is twice as long as the average man." She stopped in front of him and reached out with her hand to touch his face. Superboy immediately leaped back, nearly falling off the roof.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

The blonde's eyes narrowed and when she spoke there was a hint of malice in her voice. "Don't touch me? I'll touch whoever I want, and right now I want you!"

Before Superboy could react the blonde disappeared from sight. While he couldn't see her presence was still there and the hair rose on Superboy's neck. Just as he thought he was imagining things her arms came around him from behind. Frozen, the young man found himself unable to move, the skin beneath his shirt on fire from where her arms rested. Her lips touched Superboy's ear and she whispered, "You'll find it easier if you just give in." Her grip tightened on him and Black touched the edges of Superboy's eye sight.

Struggling to remain conscious the teen growled, "I said…Don't touch me!" He snapped his head back and smiled faintly with satisfaction as the girl let out a shriek and let go of him. Without hesitation Superboy leaped off of the roof, scaring the living daylights out of a young family just exiting the store. To his relief Superboy could feel his strength returning. Not wanting to risk another run in with the crazy Blonde, Superboy went back into the store to look for Wally. After seeing what the girl had been capable of he was sure the Brunette was also dangerous. And knowing Wally, he wouldn't realize anything until was too late.

* * *

><p>Artemis was waiting besides M'gann in the checkout line at the grocery store when the archer noticed the martian girl stiffen. "Uhh you alright there M'gann?"<p>

M'gann looked over at Artemis apologetically, "I'm sorry, I don't know why but It suddenly felt like Superboy were in danger."

Hearing this Artemis snorted. "Superboy in danger at the base? I think the hunger's getting to you M'gann."

"I guess you're right, He informed me that he would be resting after our mission earlier."

A grin tugged at the corners of Artemis' mouth and she gave M'gann a sly sideways glance. "OH he INFORMED you did he? Hmph, I didn't get any of that special treatment!"

M'gann blushed lightly and didn't respond since it was their turn to pay for the items. She let out a tiny sigh. As soon as she got home she'd check on Superboy. Then she'd cook dinner.

* * *

><p>Robin finished paying for the couch and chair and went in search of Superboy and Wally. Heading back towards where he last saw them he noticed that the girl, Chloe was standing near the entrance of the store looking agitated. At that moment Superboy walked into his line of vision.<p>

Immediately forgetting about the girl Robin breathed out a sigh of relief. "There you are! Where the hec…" The Boy Wonder's voice trailed off seeing the grim look on Superboy's face. Sure he always looked serious but this time there was thing different about his expression this time. "What's wrong? Did Wally do something to piss you off."

Superboy's lips thinned and he shook his head. "No," he said pausing to glance around. He continued informing Robin of what just happened with the blonde girl.

Robin blinked in surprise. Was this what Chole meant when she said her sisters didn't 'share her morals'? If the blonde had abilities like that then what were they?

"Whoa, really? That sounds intense…We better find Wally. Knowing him the other chick is probably eating his heart out…literally."

* * *

><p>Wally groaned and opened his eyes. For a minute there was nothing but a blur before him but when his eyes adjusted the young teen realized he was no longer in the clothing store. Instead he was on his side in the back seat of a car moving at a high speed. Before he could speculate further he heard voices and recognized them as belonging to Trudy and the blonde.<p>

"….not fair Atropos; you got to keep yours. Mine tried to give me a black eye." The blonde said this, her voice sounding as if she were pouting.

Trudy, or rather, Atropos responded with a harsh laugh. "You should learn to be more patient Lachesis, Besides, it's not like I'm going to keep mine. I just want to kill him."

Wally gulped at this and hoped that Atropos hadn't meant him when she said that. He shifted where lay and the two girls turned back to look at him. The blonde or Lachesis as she was apparently called scowled at him and snapped, "What are you looking at fuzzball?"

"Hey! I'm not fuzzy!" Wally sat up as he protested this and glanced around warily. "What's going on, where are you taking me? And what the hell kind of name is Atropos?"

Atropos twitched slightly and replied , "Since you're nothing but an idiotic mortal I'll just tell you straight out. I want to kill you. You really should learn not to hit on random girls."

Lachesis shrugged. "Whatever, men suck anyways. Hey…Where's Clotho?"

"I left her behind."Atropos flipped her hair back as she said this turning her eyes away from the road once more. "She's such a spoil sport. She wouldn't let me kill him if she were here."

Just as Wally was about to experience an epic freak out Lachesis let out a screech and the car slammed into what seemed to be like a brick wall. The front of the car crumpled inward and the two girl stayed in place thanks to their seatbelts. Wally wasn't so lucky. The sudden stop threw him forward and in horror he sailed past Lachesis and Trudy. His body hit the windshield and the glass broke with the impact. As glass flew everywhere Wally rolled over the hood of the car and straight into Superboy.

Dazed and in pain Wally could only blink up at his friend. Superboy looked pissed off. The older teen scooped him up in his arms and jumped. Wally groaned in pain and as his eyes closed he noticed a metal bird flying towards the car. A smile touched his face as he blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Is he waking up?"<p>

"How should I know? He looks like he always does when he's asleep. Retarded."

"Artemis…he's just been in an accident. You shouldn't be so mean."

"Yeah Whatever, M'gann. Superboy doesn't care, see?"

"..."

"I believe that all of us should leave him to his rest, he does not need all this noise."

Wally's eyes popped open and he yawned. To his surprise he noticed all of his teammates crowded around him. Glancing around He noticed with relief that he was back in his room.

M'gann's face brightened immediately and she threw herself forward to give him a hug. "Wally! You're ok! When Superboy and Robin brought you back I thought you were dead!"

Wally winced since he was still a little sore but he grinned and hugged her back, mentally giving himself a fist bump. "Nah, I'm still alive."

Aqualad gently pulled M'gann away from Wally. "Perhaps we should go so that Wally may have some rest. Explanations can be given later." Aqualad stared pointedly at the other two boys before filing out of the room with Artemis and M'gann.

A grin spread across Wally's face as he found himself alone with Superboy and Robin. He leaned back against the wall and said excitedly, "Dudes! Who would have thought that two hot chicks would kidnap me and try to kill me! It was almost a dream come true."

Superboy shook his head. "You're an idiot…but I'm glad you didn't get killed." He turned and left the room in search of the cookies M'gann had promised him. Robin rolled his eyes and gently punched Wally's shoulder.

"Get some rest Wally, We gotta sneak out later to go pick up the couch! I told the others that we took it to get cleaned."

The two boys exchanged a smile and Robin left the room.

Wally sighed and closed his eyes.

Maybe a quiet day wouldn't have been so bad.

Then he smiled. Who was he kidding? Getting a hug from M'gann made the whole thing worth ing.

With that the speedster settled into his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! And that's the end of my first YJ fic XD for those of you who were wondering The three sisters were the three fates. As to where was Aqualad when this all went down he was napping. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a review <strong>

**Clotho** (_spinner_) span the thread of life onto her distaff

**Lachesis** (_awarder_) measured each person's correct length of life

**Atropos** (_unturnable_) cut each person's thread with shears when their time on earth was finished.


End file.
